cerita dari pemadam kebakaran
by tiurmatio
Summary: Yamamoto sudah berkali-kali melihat orang mati, berkali0kali mendengar ucapan terimakasih, tapi mengapa kematian dan ucapan terimakasih dari orang ini terasa berbeda?


Aku sedang ada di shelter transJogja deket Empire XXI, tiba tiba melintas dari arah timur di jalan yang memang satu arah itu, ambulance putih bertuliskan 'PT Angkasapura I Adi Sutjipto'. Aku yang sedang membaca Death Note pinjeman dari shelter menjauhkan manga itu. Pikiranku tiba-tiba blank dan terlintas sekelebat ide fanfic melintasi jembatan neurotransmitter di otakku. Kebetulan bis jalur 1A yang akan aku tumpangi dateng. Aku balikin Death Note-nya, dan masuk ke bis. Di dalem bis, aku buka tasku, dan aku keluarkan peralatan perang (pena dan buku khusus fanfic kecil berwarna hitam). Aku mulai menulis, begini tulisannya.

-xxx-

Katekyo Hitman Reborn kepunyaan Amano Akira.

The Firefighter kepunyaan costae

Genre : general

Pairing : implisit YamaGoku, bukan eksplisit

-xxx-

FIREFIGHTER

Jam 3 sore, sebuah panggilan darurat diterima markas pemadam kebakaran Namimori. Sebuah kebakaran besar terjadi di pinggiran kota. Asap hitam tebal membumbung di angkasa, karena saking besarnya, asap bisa dilihat dari radius 2 km dari tempat kejadian. Sebuah apartemen mewah bintang 5 yang mendapat nasib sial sore itu. Bagi seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran, menghadapi api, jeritan histeris, asap yang bikin sesak, merupakan makanan pokok.

Yamamoto adalah seorang firefighter, alias pemadam kebakaran. Dia termasuk dari puluhan petugas yang diterjunkan untuk memadamkan api. Sirine mobil pemadam yang dia kemudikan membuat arus lalu lintas Namimori yang agak macet sedikit lengang karena semua mobil menyingkir.

Sirine terus menyala, bahkan sampai ia menghentikan mobil di pelataran apartemen naas itu. Dibantu beberapa teman di dalam mobil, Yamamoto menarik selang dari tempatnya, kemudian menyemprotkan material air campur sabun pada bagian apartemen yang membara.

"Yamamoto! Ada seorang korban yang belum berhasil di evakuasi di lantai 2! Kau segera masuk!" Kapten regu yang sudah datang lebih dulu memberi perintah pada Yamamoto.

"Siap kapten!" Yamamoto meninggalkan selang airnya, mempercayakan benda itu pada temannya yang lain.

"Hati-hati!" rekan sekerjanya memberi nasihat. Yamamoto menganggukkan kepala. Setelah semua peralatan siap, Yamamoto lari menerobos pintu asap yang menyambutnya. Pintu-pintu mulai roboh terbakar,langit-langit panas berjatuhan, semua dia tepis satu persatu. Di tangga yang menuju lantai 2, tembok api merah menunggunya. Sudah tidak mungkin sepertinya bagi Yamamoto untuk lewat. Namun, prinsip Yamamoto yang pantang menyerah untuk menyelamatkan korban rupanya lebih kuat dibandingkan ancaman dari si panas.

Yamamoto menarik nafas dalam, mengisi penuh paru-parunya dengan udara yang miskin oksigen. Dia menahan udara. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang beberapa langkah ke belakang dan sekuat tenaga berlari menerjang api merah raksasa. Sampai di lantai 2, dia terbatuk-batuk, perasaannya lega, setidaknya satu rintangan sudah terlewati. Asap masuk ke dalam saluran nafasnya tidak dia perdulikan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Yamamoto menengok ke kanan kiri, pintu yang terbuka dia cek satu persatu. 'Di mana dia?' Yamamoto memanggil-manggil berharap supaya orang itu mendengar lalu menjawab. Di ujung lorong kini Yamamoto berdiri, di samping kanannya sebuah pintu terbuka sedikit. Pintu itu adalah kapling terakhir yang Yamamoto jelajah. Dirinya yakin pasti si korban ada di dalamnya. Dia menerobos pintu. Seluruh kapling diliputi asap hitam. Pandangan Yamamoto terganggu, dia kibas-kibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Hei!!!! Ada orang di dalam??" Yamamoto berusaha berteriak.

"Huk!Huk!! Huk!" Terdengar suara orang batuk dari ruangan sebelah kiri Yamamoto berdiri. Yamamoto menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Di dalam kamar yang penuh asap, dia melihat sesosok pria berambut silver yang sudah tidak silver lagi karena terkotori asap. Dia meringkuk di lantai dekat kasurnya memeluk sesuatu berwarna putih. Yamamoto mendekat dengan tergesa. Dia mengangkat tubuh orang yang sudah lemah,memeriksa keadaannya. Rasa iba Yamamoto timbul. Penampilan orang itu benar-benar melas, rambutnya ada yang terbakar, bernafasnya susah, namun dia masih hidup. Pandangan Yamamoto tertarik pada benda yang dipegang orang itu. Ternyata, seekor kucing. Kucing berwarna putih itu sudah terkulai lemas, sepertinya tidak bernyawa lagi. Yamamoto mengeluarkan alat bantu pernafasan darurat dari kantongnya, menolong pria yang ditemukannya untuk bernafas.

Mendapat pertolongan dari Yamamoto, pria itu terbatuk-batuk. Yamamoto lega, harapan pria ini untuk hidup masih terbuka. Dia segera melingkarkan tangan ke pundak si korban,memapahnya untuk berjalan.

"Kuat?" Yamamoto bertanya. Si korban mengangguk. Saat mereka pertama melangkah, kucing di pelukan si korban jatuh.

"Uri!" pekik si korban. Dia berusaha menangkap kucing putih, ditahan Yamamoto.

"Tinggalkan kucing itu!"

"Tidak!" si korban melepaskan tangannya dari Yamamoto. Dia tersungkur mengambil kucingnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "Tidak tanpa Uri!"

Setelah si korban bisa mengambil kucingnya, Yamamoto kembali memapah si korban. Mereka bersusah payah keluar dari kamar. Asap semakin menggila, semakin tebal, semakin membuat pedih mata. Crack...crack...brak.. Langit-langit yang rapuh jatuh menutup jalan mereka.

"Tch.." Yamamoto melihat sekeliling, tidak ada jalan keluar, sementara dia sudah hampir lemas dan orang yang dipapahnya hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Nekad, dia tendang barang yang menghalangi jalannya. Sebelum menuruni tangga, dia memindahkan si korban ke punggungnya, dia gendong. Dia berlari menuruni tangga. Dia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karena tebalnya asap dan beban di punggungnya. Keluar, dia disambut teriakan kelegaan dari teman-temannya. Jantung Yamamoto berdengup cepat, adrenalinnya terpacu oleh ketegangan yang baru saja dia lewati.

"Terima kasih." Bisik pria di punggungnya. Yamamoto tertegun, entah kenapa suaranya begitu merdu di telinga Yamamoto, membuat degupan jantungnya kembali cepat. Terasa darah mengalir merata di wajahnya, perasaan hangat dan lega mengisi dadanya."Syukurlah kau selamat." Segera saja, regu bantuan dari rumah sakit menolong mereka berdua. Si pria berambut silver dan kucingnya yang mati dimasukkan ke dalam ambulance. Yamamoto sendiri memilih untuk tidak perlu diberi pertolongan khusus. Dia duduk di salah ambulance yang aman dari ledakan, melihat si korban meninggalkan TKP ke rumah sakit terdekat. Setelah dia merasa baikan, dia kembali membantu rekan-rekannya. Api apartemen baru bisa dijinakkan 5 jam kemudian.

Sepulangnya dari markas, Yamamoto merendam tubuhnya di bath tub. Pikirannya masih tersita di kejadian tadi sore, terutama pada korban yang ditolongnya.

'Terima kasih' berulang kali kalimat itu terngiang di kepala Yamamoto. Dia sudah berulang kali mendengar ucapan yang sama keluar dari mulut orang yang berbeda-beda. Entah kenapa ucapan yang kali ini terasa berkesan di telinganya, sampai-sampai otak memutarkan kalimat itu berulang kali. Di tidurnya, tak hanya kalimat itu yang mengganggu, tapi juga bayang wajah si pria dan kucing di pelukannya. Baru sekitar jam 3 pagi, Yamamoto bisa tidur nyenyak.

Besoknya.

"Yo! Selamat pagi!"

"Hei Yamamoto!"

"Huah! Kebakaran kemarin benar-benar melelahkan!" kata Yamamoto sambil mengganti bajunya.

"Yah...betul. Total korban tewas mencapai 50 orang. Banyak sekali." Yamamoto agak kaget mendengar angka yang cukup besar itu. "Kau sudah tahu?" lanjutnya.

"Hm? Tahu apa?"

"Korban yang kemarin kau tolong."

"Ada apa dengan dia? Keadaannya sudah membaik?"

"Uhm....dia termasuk dari 50 orang yang malang." Seketika Yamamoto terdiam.

"Kau...bercanda..." sahutnya lirih.

"Karena paru-parunya sudak rusak dari awal ditambah dia menghisap terlalu banyak asap, pukul 3 tadi pagi dia hembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Hhh....kasihan sekali dia, tidak punya keluarga dan hanya tinggal berdua dengan kucing kesayangannya yang ikut mati." Yamamoto masih membeku mencerna kata-kata dari rekannya.

"Bahkan tidak ada yang datang ke pemakamannya tadi. Hanya seorang pendeta dan petugas penggali kubur serta aku dan kapten." Yamamoto memalingkan wajahnya menatap rekannya.

"Oh iya, ini aku temukan di saku celana orang korban-mu itu. Aku pikir kau ingin melihatnya." Teman Yamamoto menyerahkan dompet warna cokelat tua pada Yamamoto. Yamamoto menerima tanpa bersuara.

"Sudah ya, aku bertugas dulu. Kau sebaiknya juga cepat-cepat."

"Tunggu! Di mana dia dimakamkan?"

"Di pemakaman umum Namimori."

Malamnya, di pemakaman umum Namimori. Yamamoto memakai kemeja hitam dan seikat bunga digenggam di tangan kanannya. Dia membuka dompet yang dia terima tadi siang. Di situ ada beberapa lembar uang, kartu pengenal, kartu ATM, dan sebuah foto. Si korban dan kucingnya, Uri berfoto berdua. Si korban tampak tertawa dengan rambut silver terikat di belakang kepalanya, dan beberapa helai rambut terurai menutupi sudut luar kedua matanya. Yamamoto mengambil foto itu, ada tulisan di baliknya.

_Gokudera Hayato dan Uri. 17 September 2000._

Sebagai pemadam kebakaran, Yamamoto juga sudah beberapa kali melihat kematian korban, tapi sekali lagi, korbannya yang satu itu terasa berbeda. Yamamoto merasa hatinya teriris perih. Dia kembalikan foto di tempatnya semula. Yamamoto menatap gundukan tanah yang masih baru di hadapannya. Nisan di ujung bertuliskan Gokudera Hayato dan Uri. Dia membungkuk, menaruh seikat bunga di tanah itu.

"Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu lebih awal, Gokudera." Yamamoto berkata sambil menutup matanya, di dadanya terasa sesak mengingat wajah Gokudera yang tersenyum dan wajah Gokudera yang ditemui saat kebakaran. Masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam, Yamamoto mendengar sebuah suara dari depannya.

"Terimakasih, Yamamoto." Yamamoto membuka mata. Dia lihat sesosok pria memeluk kucing berdiri dan tersenyum padanya. Kucing putih di pelukan mengeong. Lama-lama mereka menghilang dari hadapan Yamamoto. Yamamoto menarik nafas dan ikut tersenyum.

"Istirahat yang tenang, Gokudera, Uri." Yamamoto melangkahkan kaki pergi dari pemakaman Namimori. Kini tiap tahun, Yamamoto pasti berkunjung ke makam Gokudera dan Uri setiap tanggal 17 September.

-FIN-

Yay! Jatuh cinta di saat terakhir, tapi ternyata orang yang mau dijadiin calon malah udah mati.... senyum2 inget ideku yg satu ini. Ini baru yang namanya benar-benar kasih tak sampai...hwakakakakakakaka ~ditabok Yamamoto~

Read and Review please...~baru pertama kali minta begini~


End file.
